


Happy Stevie

by LuckyDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Happy Steve Bingo, Impatient Steve, M/M, Top Bucky, cheesy pickup lines, laughing while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDarling/pseuds/LuckyDarling
Summary: A series of one shots for the Happy Steve Bingo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two days ago in the car on my way to and from my awful college classes for the Happy Steve Bingo for the 'Laughing while having sex' tile and it's my first time actually writing anything this explicit (which isn't actually very much so) and posting it. I thought Bucky getting hung up on cheesy pickup lines while Steve's desperate to get off seemed like a good way to execute it so enjoy.

Steve giggled, jerking beneath Bucky’s touch. “Buck stop it!”

“Aw, but Stevie, babe; ” Bucky grinned, nuzzling his ear.

“You’re ruining the mood.” Steve jerked his legs from where they were wrapped around his waist in the dim lighting coming from the yellowy lamp on the desk and the greyish evening light coming from the window. Digging one of his heels into Bucky’s thigh, he felt him shift inside and resisted the urge to moan. “Either cut it out or get out.”

Bucky snickered, pumping his hips in and out of Steve in one smooth motion. “I’ll behave, just please don’t evict me!”

Steve tried to frown, he wouldn’t let this jerk win. His evening of pleasure would not be ruined. “Thin freakin’ ice, pal.” He rolled his hips as Bucky buried his face into the crook of his neck to hide the grin. The longer hair on top of his head tickled the side of Steve’s face. Steve would never admit it out loud but when Bucky had finally decided to cut away the long hair and opt for a style closer to what he’d had before, it had secretly elated him. He loved the way it enhanced the suave, devil may care attitude he adopted at times.

Bucky bit Steve’s neck lightly and started up a punishingly slow pace. Steve whined, clenching down on him as much as he could. A groan sounded from his lover and Steve couldn’t help the smug grin settling on his face.

“If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple.” A choked, elated voice whispered.

Steve groaned.

“You’re my butter half.”

“Bucky no!”

“You must be my backyard cause I’m really diggin’ ya!” Gauffs of laughter filled the room and Steve could feel both of them softening.

“Don’t go bacon my heart!”

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at Bucky’s silliness. “Shoulda gave that mouth something else to do.”

Determined to get off tonight, Steve ignored the next awful pick up line and tightened his legs before swiveling his torso and hips in one smooth motion to flip them. Bucky let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden turn of events. The wide eyes twinkling, red bitten lips, and flushed face made something in Steve’s heart soften. Planting his hands firmly on his chest, he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his mouth. “I love you, you jerk.”

And God, did he love him. There wasn’t enough space in his heart for how much he loved him.

But he should have known that smile meant trouble. “I lava you too!”

Steve growled before picking up his hips and dropping them back down heavily. That elicited a squeaky groan from him. “Next time I’m doing you.” He ground his hips down, feeling the wonderfully thick heat harden inside him again. “Then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

“Ohh God, Steve.” Bucky bit his lip and thrust beneath him. “You gonna give me what I deserve?”

And then, because Steve was nothing if not a punk, he winked. “Sorry, I’m not God.”

Bucky tried to laugh but Steve set a punishingly fast pace that had moans and heavy breathing filling the air.

And when it was all over and they were finally spent, Steve flopped down on Bucky’s right, closer to the dim lighting.

“You’re a menace.” He half glared at his partner, breathing through his mouth.

“Me?” Bucky half squeaked in amusement and disbelief before thinking for a moment. “Okay, yeah, me.”

Steve leaned forward to peck him on the eye before pushing himself out of bed to discard the condom and get cleaned up in the bathroom

“Have fun with your puns, jerk.” Steve grinned as he limped into the connected bathroom across from the bed.

“Love you too, doll!” He called out obnoxiously.

 


	2. Enemies to friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this one wasn't a preferred trope, I feel like it came out kind of awkward but I hope you like it anyway. Steve's a summer fairy and Bucky's a werewolf in this and they life in a work where magical creatures and modern day stuff coexist. Enjoy!

Enemy

Steve’s mortal enemy was back again prancing through his yard half naked like it was nothing. He glared daggers at the wolf man who’d stolen his roasted chicken all those months ago with the smuggest grin a wolf could have. When Steve had confronted him about it, forcing him to shift back because he knew that was no regular wolf, he’d merely brushed it off and told Steve not to be so sore about it. Steve had responded by promptly punching him in the jaw. Needless to say from then on things hadn’t gone so well.

His wolf neighbor had now dedicated his time to making Steve’s life a living nightmare.

“You know, I could call the cops for public indecency and trespassing!” Steve called out.

“I’d like to see you try! I’ll just tell them about that time you broke my window.” That… had been an accident. Steve had been trying to teach a neighbor kid how to throw a baseball and had unfortunately gotten distracted. Bucky didn’t even bother looking back at Steve as said that, as he reached his own yard.

“There’s these things called pants, you’re supposed to wear them, you heathen.”

“Keep your eyes to yourself if they’re so offended. Some of us don’t mind being one with mother nature.”

Steve clenched his jaw and flipped him off before spinning around on his deck, leaving his grill half setup for a barbecue he knew he wouldn’t be in the mood to do anymore.

 

Friends

Steve never expected the two to become friends, much less put their differences behind them but when Bucky had shown up bleeding like there was no tomorrow and collapsed on his deck, he’d panicked. He may not have had the warm and fuzziest of feelings for the guy but he didn’t want him to die. Bucky had been delirious when he’d tried to pick him up and pull him inside. He hadn’t responded to any of Steve's questions until the next day, when he was no longer in any immediate danger of having an organ fall out and dying. Steve had done his best to wrap him up but he’d had to call his friend Wanda over to help. The witch had done everything she could and then pulled Steve aside to ask where his pack was. Steve hadn’t known, hadn’t even thought of why a wolf would be living alone. After that it had been pretty much Steve’s inability to stop thinking about him that had caused their friendship to bloomed. When Bucky had regained enough autonomy to head home, he’d tried to pick up the hostile demeanor and resume as if things hadn’t changed between them but Steve had been persistent. He’d wanted an explanation, wanted to know how he was doing and if he was going to be attacked like that again.

In the end, he’d learned that it’d been a member of his old pack that'd caused his pain. His family in New York had been put in danger. The trouble maker had nearly caused the Barnes new pack to banish them when Bucky had stepped in. From what Steve could glean, his old pack wouldn’t be bothering them or anyone again, the magic council had gotten involved somehow, but Bucky still wouldn’t risk anyone by joining another pack. Something about having to many enemies to ever be comfortable with joining a pack.

Steve, a summer Fae, couldn’t quite understand how important a pack was to a wolf, but he’d recognized the loneliness he’d seen in his eyes and from then on had made it his mission to treat Bucky with kindness. Even some of Steve’s friends had gotten in on the action and with time, things mellowed out between the two. After Bucky having thrown one of Steve’s pies at him first of course. He wasn’t a charity case, he’d shouted. Steve had shouted right back and the very next day had retaliated by leaving another pie, this time making sure he was out and about with Nat and Sam when Bucky got home from his daily run to find it.

If Steve had to be honest, he kind of enjoyed Bucky’s company. Even if they still bickered a lot.

Lovers.

Steve didn’t know when exactly his feelings had transitioned from just friendly to I wanna kiss your face off but when he’d realized it, he wasn’t prepared for how to act around Bucky. He’d always been kind of awkward around his crushes and seemingly nothing was going to change that. He supposed it was the fact that he was always conscious of it even when he tried not to be. Bucky had figured out something was up pretty quickly. He did work at a security firm after all, so he had an eye for behavioral ticks.

The blushing, fumbling of words, and non direct eye contact had gotten old quick. Steve knew he hadn’t done a good job of hiding it. Even Tony had commented on it when they’d gone out to eat for a lunch break one day. He’d just hoped that maybe Bucky would attribute it to stress from dealing with pushy clients. He was wrong, of course.

They were lounging on Steve’s couch, watching a game of baseball together when Bucky finally brought it up. “You wanna explain to me why you’ve been acting like you got ants in your pants for the past couple a weeks now?” He took a swig of his beer with his far hand while the arm closer to Steve remained stretched out on the back of the couch.

“I ah, don’t….” The denial died on his lips as Bucky turned to look at him, eyebrows taking roost in his hairline, an almost amused, judgy look on his face. Steve chewed on his upper lip for a moment, eyes fluttering away from Bucky’s briefly. Steve heaved out a big sigh. The jig was up. “I’m sorry Bucky. I know we didn’t get off on the right foot and I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but…”

“Whatever it is, it’s not gonna be as bad as that time when Tony admitted he slept with Rhodey back in college on his and Pepper’s anniversary.” Bucky joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve let out a breath of laughter, still anxious about the words that were going to come out of his mouth. “I think I like you--like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and jump your bones kind of like you.”

Bucky just stared at him for a moment, making Steve nervous. He was just about to blurt out a panicky apology when Bucky leaned forward and moved his hand to rest on his thigh, a softer expression on his face. “Well why didn’t you just say so?”

“Wha-what?” Steve didn’t understand.

Bucky grinned warmly, ignoring the cheering going on in the background. “If this is what’s had your knickers in such a twist then you had nothing to worry about. I wasn’t going to make fun of you, is that what you were afraid of?”

Steve shook his head dumbly. He still didn’t understand why Bucky wasn’t just awkwardly saying cool or making an excuse to leave, or even laughing at him. Why was he smiling at him like that with his warm, calloused hand on Steve’s thigh.

“I guess I gotta spell it out for you then,” Bucky squeezed and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I like you too.”

Steve’s pointy ears flushed and Bucky chuckled. Steve would be lying if he said that didn’t make the blood rush south. “You  uh, you do?”

“I do.” Bucky sat back smugly.

“For how long?”

Bucky rolled his eyes.” It was all those stupid pies you kept sending me. You wore me down.” He shrugged. “It didn’t hurt that I’ve wanted to get you in bed since day one, even if you were such a punk.”

“Hey,” Steve pinched his hand and Bucky snickered. Then more shyly. “So what does that make us?”

“Whatever you want us to be. I would personally prefer lovers though.”

A giddy elation filled Steve’s heart and he resisted the urge to throw his arms around him. “That sounds great.”

Bucky sets down his beer and leans forward. “Geez, what’s a guy gotta do to get kissed around here?”

“Jerk,” Steve mutters but leans forward anyway only to bump noses.

They both laugh at his eagerness. Steve finally starting to feel comfortable in his skin again. “How about we try that again?”  And this time, they got it right.


	3. Wrong Number and a Potluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill Wrong number for the Happy Steve Bingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short and choppy but I wanted to finish it in time so enjoy?

“Hey Clint, I need you to give me the address again, I can’t find-”

“Hey, uh… pal?” Steve froze at the unfamiliar voice. “I think you got the wrong number.”

“Crap, sorry!” He apologized, fumbling with his keys as he tries to stuff them into his pocket one handed.

“You’re looking for Clint though, right?  You’re a coworker going to that potluck thing?”

Steve nearly dropped the aluminum casserole dish as he tried to walk down the steps to his townhouse. He was running late and as a result, all the grace in his body had fled, leaving him like a stumbling baby giraffe. “Yeah. So I take it Clint’s a friend of yours. Do you work at Stark Industries too?”

“I’m just a grunt worker in security but yeah. Clint’s actually my roommate. If you want, I can give you the address?”

“Sure, that’d be great. Are you going too?” Steve cringed. Why was he trying to make conversation with this total stranger, even if he was Clint’s roommate. It doesn’t matter if he has a voice as warm and lazy as molasses and made him want to swim in it. He just needed to hang up and get going again.

“Nah, got too much stuff to do. Here you go,” He rattled off the address. “I’m Bucky by the way.”

“Steve,”

“Hey, I’m a let you go. You’ve got stuff to do and my dog’s getting into the garbage again. Bye.” Before Steve could say anything, he had already hung up. It was just as well though. What more could they have talked about? Steve programed the address into his phone and started to walk.

 

When Steve got there, it seemed as though people were still arriving but his little group of friends, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Thor, and Bruce had already arrived at the park. Steve set his dish down on one of the picnic tables and headed over to the one their group had taken roost in.

“Hey guys, sorry I couldn’t remember the address and then I found out Clint gave me his roommate’s number.” Steve shot Clint a sharp playful look.

Clint, laughed and scratched his nose. “Oh, sorry about that. I broke my phone and had to give you something. Bucky’s harmless anyway. I knew he would help you out if you needed it. He was civil to you, right?”

Steve smiled as he pushed Clint over slightly so he could slide onto the bench. “Yeah, said something about a dog getting into some garbage though.”

Natasha chuckled and Tony cackled. “Crap, I thought I’d broken him of that habit!”

Tony leaned across the table. “I told you to let me fix it but you said no.”

“And I still say no! If I let you do that, you’ll probably put some sort of DNA scanner and either I’ll never get into it or Bucky will break it and I’ll have to buy a new one again!”

Steve just laughed with everyone else. As the day wore on, everyone finally was able to grab their food and games began. He was content hanging out with his friends, not a care in the world. The only way things could get better was if…

“Hey, Bucky! I thought you weren’t coming?” Clint shouted, throwing the frisbee right as he looked away. To no one’s surprise, it still hit it’s mark.

Steve peeked over shyly to the approaching figure with the golden retriever Steve had come to know as Lucky and had a brief moment of,  _ oh crap, he’s hot! _

He was so going to ask him out later.

“Yeah but I figured it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.” Bucky scanned the area and smiled shyly back at Steve when he realized he was the recipient on the phone. It’d be hard not to notice really with the way Steve had waved at him.

“Hi, I’m Steve.”

 


End file.
